dogecoinfandomcom-20200213-history
Dogecoin Wiki
Welcome to the Dogecoin wiki Welcome to the Dogecoin wiki!!! The goal is for this wiki to be full of good information for beginners and people who want to know more about the Dogecoin community, especially mining and trading. You can help out by adding pages, revising existing pages, and by adding new content or fixing errors. All pages are monitored to keep the wiki sorted and full of good information. To see a sitemap of all available pages, please go to the Wiki Content page (under development). What is Dogecoin? Dogecoin (DOGE) is a digital cryptographic currency that initially was based on the "doge" internet phenomon but quickly grew beyond that. Coded as a branch of the Litecoin family of currencies, it improves upon the original Bitcoin design and structure. FAQ Q. Is this like Bitcoin? A. '''Yes it is but it is coded as a branch of the Litecoin family of digital cryptographic currency, it improves upon bitcoin. The Coinpursuit site explains in more detail '''Q. Why use Doge? A. '''You can use it to buy goods and services, or trade it for other currencies (both other digital cryptographic currencies or traditional fiat currency like US dollars). By far the most popular use the Dogecoin however is for "tipping" fellow internet-goers who are creating or sharing great content. Think of it as a more meaningful "like" or upvote, with real value that can be used all across the internet. '''Q. How does a Dogecoin transaction work? A. '''This Picture explains perfectly how a transaction works. '''Q. How do i get started? A. To get started with Dogecoin, check out the beginners guide to Dogecoin and the Getting Started category. You can also get Dogecoin news, prices, and exchange information on Dogecoin subreddit. Also check out HowToDoge.com. Q. Do you have more questions? A. If you think other people might be wondering too, please post your question here and one of the writer shibes will try to answer. Other links *Dogecoin official website * CoinSwitching.com Easy exchange *Dogecoin Wikipedia page *DogeInfo *DogeCoin Faucet List *Dogecoin Pool *RollTheCoin.com, Lowest 0.98% House Edge * AraClouds - Electronic cigarettes FR *DogeCoin Exchanges * DogeRain app *Dogecoin News *Funnest Dogecoin Game in the World - Wheel game for Dogecoin. * 3FreeDogecoins.com = 3 Free Dogecoins *Dogecoin Forum * DogecoinMachine - Slot machine game for Dogecoins *Doge Dice, Provably Fair * Coinnext DOGE/BTC Exchange *Doge King */r/dogecoin on reddit *PokerShibes | Dogecoin Poker *DOGE/AUD Converter *DOGE/USD Converter + Charts *DOGETools *Mining Calculator *Online Dogecoin Wallet *DogeCoin BlockRewards *DogeFaucets * SatoshiBet.com Play for DOGE *More Doge *DogeCoin Mining Pool *How to Mine Dogecoin - A Beginner's Guide *WowSuchPonzi: Dogecoin ponzi scheme *The Doge Report *The Dogecoin Lottery - Such Winnings *DogEeshop *LocalDogecoin *Dogecoin Gambling website *ShibaDice: Dogecoin Dice Game *Dogec0in Chat *Doge4Mud *Free manual how to Doge in Dutch (NL) *Gaming and Dogecoin *Dogecoin Africa Charity Donations *DogePay | Live Updating Doge to Dollars Value + Calculator *Miningitalia.it Dogecoin Oriented Italian Community * HowToDoge.com = Beginner's Guide + Faucet List Category:Browse